I Love You, I Hate You
by Revils123
Summary: "You're an asshole! But I love you... And you make me so mad. I? Myself... Why, I'm still here. Where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known. But I hate you! I really hate you so much. I think it must be... True love. No one can break my heart like you." - Sometimes true love lies within those you least expect to find it, only if you are willing to search for it.


Chapter One: For Better or For Worse?

Francis awoke that morning not exactly in the best of moods, so to speak. Mainly it was just a bad mood caused by being up early, and dealing with a massive headach from drinking on a Sunday night when he had work the next day. Looking back, that wasn't the best idea he's ever had. It wouldn't be the most stupidest one he's ever made either.

Ignoring the face that his head felt like it was going to explode any seccond like a bottle of soda that has been shaken up numerous times, he did feel kinda different. He felt as if something was going to happen today. Something speical. Maybe something good would happen. With luck, possibly to him.

He forced himself to get up after the alarmed beeped for the 3rd time. God, he just didn't want to get up right now, unfourently he had to. He had work that he must attend or face the wrath of his bosses, who have threated to kill him time and time again. He couldn't afford that at all. Maybe it was worth it though, to end the current pain he was expeinceing in his head that only grew with his actions.

Francis really should not have been drinking so heavily last night, but he just couldn't help himself at the time. A mood has hit him hard lately, and he's just been wanting to do nothing but stay home and drink to get drunk. He's spent a fair bit of dough on his wine, thanks to the fact he still desires to have class, even when passed out on the couch at 4 AM. It wasn't even fun anymore really, he had just fallen into this pattern. Francis used to go drinking with his friends when moods like this hit him so he could just brush it away, but he doesn't even do that anymore. Mainly it was because his friends were now busy with their growing and changing social lives. He didn't complain much about it though. Francis is the first person to accpet and know that things and times change. People change and are busy with more important things and people in their lives then keeping him entertained. He was okay with it though, he completely understood and respected them for their honesty.

So because of this, he found himself falling into this constant rut that he was now in. Home alone almost every night with a bottle of wine by his side. He didn't know why, but lately the feeling has gotten much worse. It hasn't gone away yet. Usually he gets in a mood every now and again, and within a few days or weeks it will pass but then again who doesn't? Maybe this one time is just hanging around for a bit longer because it can. This was what they called depression, was it not?

Streaching and pushing his blonde locks, which somehow remain pretty regardless of their messy state - out of his face, he headed off to get prepared for the day.

Francis wasn't quite sure as to why, but today did in fact felt diffrent. Today was going to be different. The feeling he got, completely diffrent from the negative feeling he had, told him something was going to change dramatically today. It could go one way or another but Francis felt it would be happy. He could say that he was even hopeful that it would happen to him, whatever it was, to get him out of his current state of mind. Maybe someone will offer him something for this damn headach that made him want to pop his head with a needel as if it was a balloon.

Ah well, he wouldn't pay that much attention to it. It's not healthy to always be so hopeful about everything... But no one said he couldn't be overly excited or postive about a feeling. This was just a thought though...

...

Francis strolled into the World Meeting place with his two trouble making friends, Gilbert and Antionio on both sides of him. They made a point of meeting up and waiting a bit until everyone else was already there to make an appearance, being what they like to call "fashionably" late. They however were actually only doing this in hopes to draw some attention to themselves each time if truth were to be told.

When they entered the room, the meeting was already underway, as usual, but what was unusual was that it was deathly quiet in the room. They were actually getting some work done, or so it seemed. Usually the really big noise is always started when the "Bad Touch Trio" Showed up, but before hand it's mostly chatoic madness to begin with. It would start with Alfred bragging on and on about a stupid idea he had as a soultion to the topic at hand, leading to a dissagreement from Arthur, and it just went up from there as other nations would join in. Then Francis and his crew walk in, they mix with the noise making it twice as loud, Ludwig gets everyone to shut up for like 10 minutes, then they slowly start building again until it is time to go home. That didn't happen this time. There was no fighting beforehand.

That was the problem right there. Alfred was actually slient for once, which is hard to believe given his big mouth. He was just sitting down at his spot of the table, looking bored. Lifing a pencil up with another one, completely ignoring everything and letting Ludwig take control of the whole meeting.

"Who died?" Asked Gilbert also not used to the quietness of the meeting.

"Just take your seat." Replied Ludwig as he was writing something on the black board.

Gilbert looked at Antonio and Francis, looking for an answer to the silance. They looked at each other, just as confused as he was, giving a little shrug to him in return. They couldn't understand or figure out what was going on with everyone. With a sigh Gilbert walked towards his brother and took his seat, as did Antonio to the right of Gilberts area, and Francis more towards the front of the table to the left, sitting between Matthew and Alfred. Arthur was across from Francis, sitting next to Alfred.

'There's something wrong.' Thought Francis looking at Alfred's body movements. 'It's not like Alfred at all to be so quiet.'

He happened to glance over across the table at Arthur, who was slient as well, scribbleing annoyed with his pen onto a sheet of paper. That's when things clicked.

'Oh.' He thought as he noticed the British man exchange a hateful glance with the American next to him. 'Now I get it.' Francis rolled his eyes.

Alfred and Arthur were in a realtion ship, they have been for a while now. A silance like this could only mean one thing when you put two and two together. They were having a fight of some sort, and cannot continue until the meeting was over. And it must of been a really big issue, because they weren't even attempting to put it aside for their work, and are silently brewing over it. Francis found that rather unhealthy for their relationship.

...

After what had seemed like forever, but was really just a little over 2 hours of listening to Ludwig drone on and on about the current world's problems and main issues that they should be adressing like Global Warming or something of the sort, the meeting was finally drawn to a close and they actually got some work done.

Gilbert groaned laying his head on the table, faking a painful indury. "I don't remeber the last time I've done so much work." He paused. "Well work that was that boring." Gilbert suddenly stood up. "See, this is why I like it when America is in control, he at least makes it entertaining, instead of you just droning on and on about pointless shit, West!"

Ludwig exchanged a hateful glace at him. "Be quiet you." He said putting some papers in a suit case.

"Or what? You'll bore me to death." Prussia smirked, followed by his infamous hiss.

"Watch your tounge or I'll have to take your precious Canadain hostage and teach him a thing or two about the complexidy of our language through very long and drone out lectures." Ludwig replied, raising an brow at Gilbert waiting for a reaction.

Gilbert suddenly faked an over dramatic gasp of horror, walking over to Matthew and hugging his head. "You wouldn't dare!" He said in a dramticly hurt tone. Matthew giggled slightly.

"Don't test me." Ludwig replied, giving Matthew a friendly smirk, as he was being pulled away by an anxious Italian, who was looking for his attention now as well.

Francis smiled. Well, it was good to see that not everyone was in a bad mood today it seemed. Even Antonio was being playful today. Poking and picking at Lovino's face, trying to get him to crack a smile, by physcially putting one on his face.

He let out a content sigh. Maybe he was right about how today would be a special day. Today something was going to happen and maybe this was it. Everyone was in a good mood... Well almost everyone. Francis decided his friends would be a while before they are ready to leave, with Gilbert now caressing Matthew's face and just generally being silly, calling him precious as if he was the ring to rule them all. He choose to take this time to do some snooping and find out what's up with the two grumps that had seperated to opposite sides of the room.

Actually to be honest, Francis couldn't care less about what was going on between them. He didn't exactly approve of their chocie in a relationship with eachother in their way because of certain factors... But neverless they were still a type of family to him and he felt it was only right to at least attempt to find out what was going on and show that he cared. Even though he didn't like it, he couldn't help but feel happy for them when they were happy with eachother, so he hated to see them like this.

"Bonjour!" Greeted Francis to Alfred as he walked over to the american leaning against the wall near the door.

"Fuck off." Replied Alfred, not wanting to talk to him.

"Well, that's not a very nice response." Francis stated, not expecting a reaction that horrible.

"No, it's not." Alfred agreed not even bothering to make eyecontact while talking.

Francis sighed, "Okay alfred. What's up with you and Arthur this time?"

Alfred did not respond for a moment, until he begain to walk out on France. "None of your damn buissness." He grunted as he left the room, leaving a now even more curious Francis behind.

"Well then..." Francis looked down at the floor. "That didn't go quite as well as I thought it would." He sighed and made his way across the room to the other wall where Arthur was talking with the black haired asian man, Kiku.

"Bonjour!" Francis said in a light voice as if he wasn't just treated so rudely by Alfred a few momments ago. He placed an arm on Arthur's sholder leaning on him, which he knew also annoyed Arthur alot, and he was just doing it from force of habbit. He enjoyed picking and poking at the British man.

"Don't bloody touch me, frog!" Arthur excalimed pushing Francis' off of him quite roughly.

Francis put his hands up in a motion indicating he didn't want to start any physical violence, backing away slightly giving Arthur more space. "Hey, I'm just looking to have a chat with you." He said polietly.

"Can't you see I'm already having one with someone much more favorable then you?" Arthur replied, gesturing to Kiku who was standing there as well.

"Ah, no. It is okay." Kiku replied taking a small bow. "We weren't talking about anything important, and Mr. Bonnefoy here wishes to speak of much more needed attention." He quickly looked to Francis then back to Arthur. "Besides. I have plans with Ludwig and Feiliciano I must be getting to anyway." With that Kiku gave another small bow to the pair and walked off.

"H-hey! Wai-" Arthur reached for Kiku slightly, but pulled back again. He allowed him go, altho he didn't really want him to. Francis was the last person he wanted to talk to because-

"What's up with you and Alfred lately?" Francis questioned now leaning against a table.

"Why do you care?" Questioned the british blonde.

"Because, I want to know." Francis replied. "...And possible try to fix the problem if I can."

"Oh will you come off it?" Arthur asked Francis. "You think it's your job to handel everyone's problems for them, even when they don't want you to."

Francis said, "So? I only feel like it's the right thing to do as-"

"Stop it." Arthur quickly cut him off. "You're not the world's big brother okay? You can't just take everything into your own hands and deal with it and assume everyone will continue to love you for it. This is one of the reasons why I bloody hate you."

"But, I'm just trying to help." Francis frowned at him. "I want to help and make sure every one is happy."

"Well I have a little news flash Francis, the world isn't meant to be happy 2/47."Arthur stated quite blutly. "And you can't fix this problem."

"Well how do you know?" Francis asked with an eyebrow raised. "You never know if you don't try, and I can't try if I don't know what I'm dealing with."

Arthur sighed. "You're not going to give up are you?"

"Non." Replied Francis.

"Very well. Looks like I have no other choice." Arthur said, pulling at his tie, trying to repostion it slightly. "If you really can't mind your own buissness, all I can tell you is that Alfred and I are simply 'no more'."

"You... broke up?" Questioned Francis, slightly surprised.

"Yes." Replied Arthur.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a complete missunderstanding?" Francis asked again. "Are you sure it was really something worth breaking up over?"

"I'm more then shure." Arthur responded, getting annoyed with the constant questions. How hard was it to accept that he ended a realtionship?

"Well why don't you go to a counciling meeting or something before you completely break it off?" Francis insisted.

"No, no. I assure you that is not necessary." Arthur declined. "I am 100% done with Alfred F. Jones." He proceeded to walk past Francis, tired of him trying to talk him into getting back with a person he clearly didn't want anything else to do with now. "If you don't mind, I will be taking my leave now. I've placed to be and things to do."

"...Oui... Of course." Francis replied, watching him leave the room.

Francis didn't know how to feel about the matter. He felt sorry for them, and a little hurt that Arthur told him that he can't fix everything and keep everyone happy when Francis seriously thought that if he tired he could. I mean it's worked well for him so far. He'd consider himself some sort of love doctor in this devision.

This aside, Francis was curious and confused as to what could had happened between the two. Well, what was big enough for them to end it all. They have had big fights before but usually just don't speak for awhile. They never get to this point before they make up, or should he say, out.

On the other hand, he was kinda glad that it was over. Maybe that's why it didn't work out because they realized it wouldn't work that well. That they weren't that compatible for one. Now they can both branch out with his help and meet new people and be truly happy without any awkard things and reasons inbetween.

The room was now empty. His friends left without him. Leaving Francis one again alone by himself. He wasn't too upset about that fact either. Given the people they were with, he was just easily forgotten. It was nothing to worry about. He would just go home and relax at his house alone once again. They had their own lives to live and enjoy, and Francis was going to be the last person to stop them from doing so. He belived life should be lived to the fullest and if his friends were happy, he was happy. That's all he ever needed in life. Or so he claims anyway.

Francis still had a life to live as well. Granted at this point in time it currently isn't much to boast about, true. But, he was still pushing forward and doing what he could with what he had. When he's back in pairs, he actually goes for walks, swoons and mingles with the ladies, enjoys drinking a lot more when on his bacoloney loooking out over the city at night. Right now he was just in a temporay home in this area due to work. Besides, Francis always keeps his mind open and postive for whatever life might throw at him and makes the best of it if he can. Living by the saying, 'when life gives you lemons.' This was a good way to live. Because of this, he doesn't give up on the fact things can potentally pick up and get better in the future. Thing will pick up, he knows they will.

Francis headed to leave the room. As he entered the hallway he heard his friends call to him as they met up with him. They waited for him after all.

"Yo, Francis!" Gilbert called out to him, walking up with an arm around Matthew's waist (being a bit lower then Francis prefered.) "I saw you talking to Arthur so we decided to leave and wait until you were done."

"Yeah. What were you talking about?" Asked Antonio. "I saw you talking to Alfred too. Did you find out what's up?"

"Partly." Francis mumbled, walking to Gilbert and taking his hand and moving it from Matthew's lower waist to his shoulder, puting a slight space between the two before backing off.

"Francis..." Matthew quietly sighed, blushing slightly now with embarrisment. Gilbert was no better, being slightly confused and partly annoyed.

"I mean Alfred wouldn't tell me anything and I got precious litle out of Arthur. But one can put two and two togehter." Francis continued, uncaring about the embarssiment he brought on. "According to what I got from Arthur, the two of them are broken up."

"Oh yeah?" Gilbert replied with an eyebrow raised. "I didn't expect that to happen."

"I didn't either." Francis replied.

Gilbert looked at Matthew, "Did you know about this?"

"W-what? No. No of course not." Matthew stammered. "Alfred didn't bother to tell me anything... but... I could tell something _was_ a little off with him today." He paused for a momment. "I did ask him what was wrong, but he didn't tell me anything about breaking up with Arthur."

"I see." Said Francis, "So you have no idea what happened, what so ever?"

"No, sorry." Replied Matthew.

"Didn't you find out?" Gilbert asked Francis.

"No, I just told you that Arthur gave me little to no details" Francis responded. "I tried to get the full story, but all I got was a confimination of the break up. From Arthur at least."

"Huh." Hummed Antonio. "I wonder what went wrong?"

"Y'know what? Who cares." Gilbert bursted out. "It's none of our buissness what's up."

"But I would like to know what's up so I could at least help it..." Francis remarked.

"Dude, leave it be." Gilbert looked at him. "I mean, do you really care that much?"

"A little." Francis stated. "I mean, I want to see them happy."

"Do you? Or do you just want to weasle your way in and snatch a certain someone up?" Gilbert started to smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Francis looked at him confused.

"Y'know what we mean." He replied, looking at Antonio. "Right, Toni?"

"Oh of course!" Responded Antonio. "Now's you're chance Francy!"

"I still don't know what you're on about." Francis said.

Gilbert sighed. "You think people don't notice?" Francis gave him a lopsided look. "For Gott's sake man, Arthur."

Francis was aware about what they were talking about now. "Oh, no, no, no," He protested. "I thought I told you guys that's never going to happen. I'm not interested anymore for one, and two, that was a one time thing that was best at the time due to the twins."

"Oh c'mon." Gilbert replied. "You're no good with anyone else, and we all know you're lonely. That guy's your best friend no matter what way you put it."

"I don't see how you consider a man who wants your head mounted on a wall your best friend." Francis replied. "Besides, I thought you and Toni were my best friends?"

"We are!" Antonio replied. "Arthur is just... bester."

"That's not even a word." Francis corrected.

"Look, dude. When you two aren't constantly at eachother's throats, even you have to admit you get along and you get along well. We've seen you, ganging up on some people in a debate, poking fun at others, and at eachother until you take it too far and start a fight again, but that's normal." Gilbert responded.

"I'd hate to agree and make you look bad but-" Matthew started. "You do get along when other things are on your minds aside from how much you 'hate' eachother."

"See?" Gilbert exclaimed pointing at Matthew. "He knows what we're talking about!"

Francis sighed. "Okay, I guess I can admit I enjoy being in his company sometimes, but nothing more then friends! Anything that ever was is long gone." He huffed again with a smile. "Besides, he's not interested anymore so what's the point?"

Gilbert and Antonio groaned. Francis wasn't giving in.

"Fuck it, let's go." Gilbert said turning. "This man refuses to be agreeable."

"Hey, all I'm saying is I'm looking for nothing past a friendship." Francis said. "Besides he's like a brother to me now too, since you mentioned everything. And because of that, it's my job as a big brother to make sure he's well and happy. The same goes for Alfred. It's my natrual instinct to care."

"Whatever." Gilbert replied. "We droping this now or what?"

"I would like to." Francis stated.

"Consider it good as dropped... for now." Gilbert replied slightly annoyed with Francis' stubbroness. "So, let's go now."

"Where are 'we' going exactly?" Questioned Francis.

"Well me, Toni, Matthew and Lovino here," Lovino was glad someone finally acknowlaged he was still here and looked up quickly from his phone. " Were planning on going to the bar, and waited to see if you wanted to gome with us." Gilbert finished.

Normally Francis would accept but he was still feeling the effects of last night and his headach was still present it seemed. He quickly declined the offer.

"No thanks." He said. "I don't think I will be joining you today."

"Really?" Asked Antonio. "Are you sure?

"Oui, I have a headach for one..." Francis repliled. "And I also have some errans to run. So you all go ahead and have fun without me."

"Well okay..." Antonio continued. "If you're really sure."

"I'm pretty sure." Francis confirmed.

"Alright if you don't want to go then you don't want to go." Antonio smiled. "We won't force you to go drinking... this time at least."

"One thing before you leave, however..." Francis started. "Gilbert..."

"Hm?" Gilbert hummed in response.

"Make sure Matthew doesn't over do it. Three is usually his limit." Francis layed down the rules.

"Francisssss..." Matthew softly hissed. "I'm well able to take care of myself now."

"He can only handel light drinks too by the way. And even then not too many okay?" Francis completely ignored the Canadain's complaints.

"Dude you think I haven't taken the guy out for a drink before?" Gilbert asked.

"...Why is this the first I've heard of this?" Francis met Gilbert's eyecontact with a disapproving gaze.

"Shit." Gilbert retreated behind Matthew, breaking eye contact with Francis. Matthew face palmed.

Francis sighed. "Okay, well I guess it's already been done and over with now." He begain to walk down the hallway to the exit. "Well I'm off."

"See ya!" Called Antonio.

"Bye." Responded Gilbert sheepishly.

Matthew waved and Lovino didn't really care.

"Au revoir!" Replied Francis with a smile.

As he walked Francis started to think back about what his friends mentioned about Arthur. Why would they even suggest that? Now that he thought about it, they really weren't even able of being friends. He tried to talk to Arthur today, and instantly got an insult just because he wanted to know what was wrong so he could help.

That aside, maybe that was what was wrong with Francis. Not the fact of possibly getting back with Arthur with he knew was never going to happen, but just having a relationship in general. He's been very lonely lately and maybe that's what he needed? Unfourtently it wasn't so easy to get a steady relationship that wouldn't die on him... He made that mistake once and never again. Regardless of how many pretty women roam the streets of Pairs.

Thinking back even more, Francis didn't even remeber the last time he was on a date. He never really had a love life of his own. Well a good one anyway. He's always been too buys with the love lives of other people. He didn't care though, he did like to help out and see other realtionships form around him. It just made him happy to know everyone else was happy too. He would scarafice being alone to make everyone happier. Although, he had to admit, he wouldn't mind a realtionship if he could find one.

That was the problem. He could have thousands of women at his feet if he wanted to but he chose not to. Really he couldn't choose to have any of them anyway. Sure he could have a long line of lovers but he would never be happy going from one girl to the next. He wanted a steady if any. Why couldn't humans last as long as Nations did? His only option was to date another Nation, putting his options at little to none, so Francis just chose to stay away from the process all togehter.

Still he couldn't shake this feeling that maybe- Nevermind that. He was still very curious. He wanted to know what was up, or at the least start in on making both Arthur and Alfred happy again. Although he had no idea where they would be. He'd start with Arthur since Alfred to could be literally anywhere, but he knew select few places where Arthur would be. He attempted to text Arthur but he wasn't expecting a reply any time soon. He's pretty sure he's not even in Arthur's contacts.

He sighed and started up his car. He was determind to get to the bottom of this. He couldn't help the fact he cared so much, and he knew what Arthur was like. Alfred would start flirting again after about a week or so with some people, but Arthur could go as long as a full year without even showing interest in anyone again altho he desprately wants someone. Francis could just tell these things, it's knida how Arthur ended up with Alfred in the first place, because he encouraged him to do so. So now he was going to help him get over Alfred and find someone new. No one who doesn't want to be alone deserved to be alone. Besides, he saw this as part of his role. He didn't mind at all about helping Arthur find someone else. Perhaps a lovely lady this time instead?... Okay, he'd hate to admit it but based on his thought pattern, yeah. They could actually be slight friends...


End file.
